Samuel Gulliver/Relationships
Relationships Family About his family, Sam has two elderly parents, one of which (his father, Lemnus) he spent the first five years of his life without. They have retired from their jobs, so cannot properly provide for him finacially. This role has been passed onto his cousins from his mother’s side of the family, who now own the hosiery business that once belonged to the original Gulliver’s father-in-law, Edmund Burton. His parents taught him the many skills and morals that makes him what he is today. Mom with sewing, knitting and a bit of poetry, vesting in him patience and perseverance; dad with defense, science and philosophy, as well as bravery and determination. Ever since he attended Ever After High, Sam had moved to his cousins’ and began working at their little sock shop to cover his student loan as well as help out his family. There he is colleagues with Edna, his niece who has recently been admitted to the school as the next Edmund Burton. They are far apart in a generation gap but have a very close age gap of only a couple years (Sam is 17, Edna is 15). Their bond is full of hugs, in addition to how they are often seen together after school, which is why they are mistakenly percieved as a secret couple. Sam and Edna have yet to realize this. Sam still keeps in contact with his parents via weekly video calls so he wouldn't feel so homesick. He remains waiting for the day he could come back to visit them every summer and look after their little homestead. Lemuel Gulliver Lemnus Gulliver After completing his story, Lem left his job as a porter to become a stay-home farm vet so he could make up for the time away from his family. Martha Gulliver Martha is known for her roasted chicken with asparagus. Edna Burton Friends Sam spent his childhood in his father’s home somewhere in Nottingham, quite near to the place where the Merry men lived. Of course this meant he would cross paths with Sparrow Hood himself and they were decent friends back then but their relationship never really made it too far out of the acquaintance stage before they went their different ways. They used to play tunes together and speak of fools and kings and how they would help make the world a better place. Sam has been able to make some friends in school given some pretty special circumstances. He rooms with a Charming but much to his surprise was a modest lad with a simple life, which he appreciates. Brawny wasn't the most outstanding Prince but wasn't too pampered, which made it easier for him to be one with the people and easier for Sam to approach for them to start a friendship. A strange encounter in the Dark Forest helped him to befriend some peculiar kids. Sam appreciates Scythe Sasin for his noble heart and commendable efforts to support others but the same cannot be said for the "wee devil" (as Sam calls Shikama) the mysterious boy has bonded with. How much Sam likes the man is how much he hates his demon with its malicious plans and how it keeps on finding ways to take over the mind of its vessel. Then there's his two closest friends, the wild coyote Cali Latrans and the shy little sweetheart Quinn Schauer. He respects them as individuals: Calli with her independence, sass spruced up with a bit of humor; Quinn with her attentiveness and bravery stemming from her caring nature. All that makes them shine no matter how Calli's seemingly inconsiderate attitude and Quinn's shyness may shroud their true qualities. What makes it even better is the deeper affections they have for one another, their qualities complimenting each other, which is a grand sight to him. Enemies Blondie Lockes Very few people get on Sam’s nerves and stay there for long, but there are some individuals he can’t stand. The celebrated candid reporter of the school Blondie Lockes has made it on his blacklist. He may respect her role as an informant, providing the students with up to date details but he greatly dislikes her less serious logs. He thinks she is exploiting her duty to feed the minds of the masses with one-sided ideas of a problem and how she is unable to properly prove her arguments for some problems (like when Tiny danced in the school auditorium, which was not of his size, therefore cannot truly reinforce that giants can’t dance) which further reduces the reliability, yet people still listen to her. Simply put, Sam hates Blondie as an influential liar. He has made a few formal comments below her videos expressing his concerns but most came with no response from Blondie herself, just negative ones from her more negative supporters. Daring Charming He despises Daring Charming, not only because his eyes were fried once by the prince’s freshly bleached teeth but also because Sam doesn't think he deserves all he’s got. He sees Daring as a spoiled brat, corrupted by all his wealth and attention, therefore is a burden to what ever kingdom gets him as King. What disgusts Sam even more is the Charming boy’s ladykiller status, of how he whisks all the ladies he comes across. There’s many admirers, so many that they become merely status symbols for the prince. And that is against Sam’s personal idea of love, which needs trust, but how can you trust a lover with that many maidens behind your back? Sam views Daring as the embodiment the worst of the higher class. Still, the former has yet to directly confront the latter and only muttered some ambigous phrases like: “Have all you want, just don’t let it kill you.” Professor Rumpelstiltskin Mister Rumpelstiltskin is one of Sam's least favorite teachers. Even though he has no personal problems with Rumpel's demands and difficult hexams, Sam isn't entirely sure all the students are able to keep up with that pace. He knows that high standards force them to work harder, as a result will help them improve but if the professor's main goal is to get him some labourers, that just doesn't cut it for Sam. Because of his unquenchable thirst for justice, Sam easily ends up doing the dirty work, but not for nothing. As a matter of fact, he often gets the job done so quickly and so well that even Rumpel reluctantly rewarded him with some of the gold thread he spun as to keep his mouth shut, all of which would be brought to his cousins' for their use. Sam isn't keeping Rumpelstiltskin's secret for such material gain, though. He actually pities the professor and wouldn't want Rumpel to lose his job. Pet Sam owns a white-bellied sea eagle named Salvador, meaning savior, referencing the eagle that shalt carry him in his travel box in his destiny. Sam often spends his weekends playing and exercising with the bird and teaching him new tricks. When Sam was little, he helped his father raise two houyhnhnms, supposingly nicknamed Quicksilver and Chestnut, both of which were rescued from local stables that were on the brink of closing due to budget cuts. They served as his guides for the Houyhnhnm language. Romance Sam identifies as panromantic, because he believes it's the love that matters. Still he is heteronormative and has a preference for women due to social and biological norms. He is asexual, however, because he knows there is a lot of responsibility when it comes to settling down therefore is very serious about this matter. He would never get between people's current relationshsips, at least those within his knowledge because that would be mean to all parties involved. It's not entirely a bad idea but it's not reccommended one asks him about the social acceptance of his choices, rather because it will likely end up as an extremely complicated talk about pendulums, puzzle pieces and glue, representing psychological and physical concepts. Trivia *Some members of Sam’s Family are named after characters from various adaptions of Gullivers Travels. The youngest son of the original Gulliver is named after the name of the son in the Ted Danson adaption. Sam’s paternal grandfather is named after the protagonist of the 2012 radio show based on the story and Sam’s paternal aunt is named after the protag’s daughter. *Bernard Gulliver is obviously named after Saint Bernard. *Edna and Maurice’s names are supposed to parallel Edmund and Mary’s names. It’s just that the roles are swapped, with Edna being the daughter and Maurice the father instead. Category:Subpages